humansciencefandomcom-20200214-history
Instruments of development
Infrastructure # Any activity has a structure supported by several infrastructures. #* Action is structured. # Infrastructure has a way of becoming an activity sometimes. #* Past becomes the whole. # It exists at the physical, vital, mental, psychological levels. #* Structures are omnipresent. # An activity emerges using the infrastructure in the society. #* Infrastructure makes activity possible. Indispensable infrastructure. # Infrastructures are created as demanded by an activity. #* Activity creates structure. # Infrastructures have a way of being essential or inessential. #* Essential inessential. # Infrastructures determine the efficiency of an activity. #* Index of efficiency. # Infrastructures sometimes can, in their sum, be all the structures. #* The whole can become the part. #* The part can be the whole. # Activity, structure, infrastructure is the general composition of a field. #* Parts and whole interchangeable. # Infrastructures suffer only functional definition and not theoretical precision. #* Non-definable entity. Resources # Discovery of fresh resources is a civilising influence. # One expression of the infinity emerging out of the infinitesimal is the formation of a resource. # While resources emerge out of the immediate environment now, we must not forget anything is a resource for any activity. # Presently every resource emerges out of mind. But body, vital, mind, Spirit can be resourceful in their own plane. # One plane impacting on another, a greater resource issues. # Resources can emerge out of anything. For example, one can create a vast resource out of punctuality. # It is the mind that makes an object into a resource. #* Resource is mind in matter. # As mind is infinite, so resources can be infinite. #* Resources can only be infinite. #* A finite resource is an oxymoron (a paradox). #* Source can be finite, not resource. #* An infinite mind cannot create finite resources. # In the limited human context, the greatest known resource is a human relationship that issues harmonious joy. #* Man is a source, relationship is a resource. #* Joy is the sensation of relationship. Joy senses the relationship. #* Relationship creates an infinite resource. # A resource emerges when the mind evaluates a material in the context of an end use. #* Resource is mental evaluation of matter in use. # Less formed persons as well as those who do not bind themselves to their present forms create the greatest resources. #* Form creates resource; formlessness greater resource. # Resources are the result of resourcefulness. #* Resourcefulness creates resource. Resource is mind in matter. # On earth the greatest existing RESOURCES are human resources. #* Human resource is infinite resource. # The mind that loses its finite fixity, better still that acquires infinite flexibility can turn any finite resource into an infinite resource. #* Mind converts the finite resource into infinite resource. # As you go up the scale of physical Þ spiritual, resources multiply manifold. #* Resources increase as you go up. Higher up resource has a higher source. # The subtler the thought, the subtler the use, the more delicate or sophisticated the instrument, the greater is the resource that is generated. #* Subtlety and delicacy increase resourcefulness. For more detailed discussion please See [[ Resources: Finite and Infinite Resources | here]] Technology # The components of technology are energy, design, descent of the mind on matter, structure, coordination, ability of the part to fit into the whole. # Technology derives its higher technical advantage from the subtle, causal planes. # What technology is to production, attitude is to harmony. # The first aim of technology is to raise the quality and quantity of the result. Technology does this by conquering space and Time. # Higher technology uses less energy. # Creative technology creates fresh energy in vast quantities. # Technology is a symbolic index of man’s civilisation. # In a higher technology energy comes out of the subtle plane, the accomplishment from the causal plane. # Capacity moving from one of the nine planes (physical, vital, mental in subtle, causal planes) to the next higher plane creates a new technology. # Technologies of the same level of several planes coming together for work creates a complex technology. # Technologies of various levels coming together gives birth to creative technologies. # An idea based on a scientific law yielding higher results is technology. #* Material expression of science is technology. #* Technology is science in matter. # A new mental idea and the devising of an appropriate machinery make technology possible. #* Idea in material form (is technology). # Technology is mental idea expressed in material devices. #* Matter expressing idea becomes machine. # Matter in expressing an idea releases greater vital energy. #* Energy is matter moved by mind. # To release higher volumes of energy the higher plane must express itself concretely in the lower plane. #* Higher principle in lower plane is copious energy. # Technology that is the result of human mental resources, releases further human resources, vital as well as mental. #* Releasing greater energy for greater result is technology. – Energy releasing mechanism. #* Technology can release energy at all levels. – Technology creates energy. # Design is the medium through which mental idea unleashes material properties. #* Material property is mental design. # The mind in man evokes a response from the mind in metal through technology. #* Technology is mind in matter in action. # Ideas are technologies of spirit. #* Concept is mental technology. # Technology restructures the existing productive organisation. #* Higher technology needs higher organisation. For more detailed discussion please See [[ Technology | here]] Authority # Even distant contacts to centres of authority accomplish in a vast measure. # In an organisation, there are innumerable pockets of authority equal in weight to the total investment. # Positively authority achieves, negatively it destroys. Human choice decides the direction. # Between two levels of social, organisational existence, authority lies hidden. # Authority transforms into loyal submission. # Age carries enormous authority in India. # Authority of attachment is more powerful than authority of power. # Spiritual authority refuses to exercise itself. # Authority is the ultimate determinant of accomplishment. #* Authority accomplishes; authority alone accomplishes. # Spiritual authority silently achieves, perhaps unseen. #* Higher the authority, the less it is seen. # Mental authority accomplishes by direction. #* Mind directs. # Vital authority energises to accomplish. #* Vital energises. # Physical authority offers security and thus achieves. #* Physical accomplishes. # Authority moves inside when freedom enters the field of action. #* Freedom and authority combine inside. # Self-discipline is the inner authority. #* The self when disciplined, inner authority is born. #* The inner rules when the self submits. # Self-discipline itself can disappear when consciousness acquires the necessary poise. #* Poise of consciousness relieves self from discipline. # Authority exercised in utter freedom is that of the emerging Godhead. #* God exercises authority in freedom. Efficiency # Symbolism, transaction, organisation, and trust increase efficiency. # The higher the culture, the higher the efficiency. # Dynamism raises efficiency by higher energy. Being quiet is capable of a higher energy than dynamism. # Technology raises the efficiency of the collective. # Efficiency is physical, vital, mental and spiritual. # Culture that raises the efficiency of the entire society, not only those who employ the technology, can be called the technology of the society. # Children brought up in Freedom are of higher efficiency. # Military raises the normal efficiency even four hundred times. # Determination to achieve creates new efficiency. # The efficiency of the soul is called rasi. # To accomplish the result with the minimum of resources is efficiency. #* Maximum result for minimum effort. (is efficiency) #* Expression of organisation (is efficiency). #* That which absorbs all energy into action. Efficiency absorbs all energy into action. #* Energy becomes result through efficiency. Efficiency converts energy into result. # Skill, capacity, interest, systems, innovation raise efficiency. #* Efficiency is the index of organisation. Organisation is the efficiency. #* Organisation is the index of efficiency. As is the organisation, so is the efficiency. # Saving of time, space, energy, material and money contribute to efficiency. #* Efficiency serves. #* Savings makes for efficiency. # Systems save time and space. #* Accounting saves money, especially costing. #* Interest saves energy. #* Innovation saves material. # Using all socially available methods raises efficiency above the social level. #* Social status determines social efficiency. # Exhausting your interested thought on improvement raises that level of efficiency to the maximum possible level in your own context. #* Exhaust and rise. – Exhaustion raises. # To analyse each function of your work in terms of the whole with a view to improving efficiency will raise it to a maximum level. #* Part viewed from the whole achieves the maximum. # The construction of one’s factory, the constitution of the company and the social milieu set limits to the level of efficiency attainable. #* Form limits the contents. # Setting up measurements for each activity enhances efficiency. #* Measurement develops. #* Measurement is a development tool. #* Measurement enlightens. # Creating an index of efficiency for the composite whole can raise that efficiency to the possible maximum. #* Wider the measurement, the greater is the progress. For more detailed discussion please See [[ Efficiency | here]] ---- http://server3.web-stat.com/4/humanscience.gif [http://www.web-stat.com/checkstats1.htm H] Category:Principles of Social Development